


The Boy At The Library

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bookworm!Nico, High School AU, Library AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was for a high school au prompt on tumblr.<br/>Nico finds Leo sitting at his usual spot in the library one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy At The Library

The library was Nico’s favourite place to be at school. There were several reasons for that.

One. Nico loved books. He loved the smell and the feel of the thin pages in between his fingers. He cherished the way the words formed beautiful sentences that formed an even more beautiful story in his mind. Reading was his escape from the cruel, ugly world around him. And he could spend hours reading anywhere but the library was his favourite.

Two. It was someplace he could go during free periods or his lunch break. The school cafeteria was a crowded, noisy place and Nico often felt small and suffocated in such places. The library’s quiet and peaceful interior made Nico feel calm and content by comparison.

And three. It reminded him of his older sister, Bianca. She left for college to a different country at the beginning of the semester and Nico felt the loss of her constant presence and affection very disorientating. He was used to her always being by his side and looking out for him. Bianca was the one who taught him the joys of reading. Bianca, who was an avid reader, would spend all her free time reading. Nico would tease her for it when he was younger, telling her that it was a waste of time because she could just watch a one hour long movie instead. So on Nico’s ninth birthday, his present from Bianca was a book telling the story of Hercules. Nico used to play a card game called Mythomagic which was based on Greek mythology. Though reluctant at first, Nico read the book and enjoyed it so much that he read it multiple times. Since then, Bianca would often get Nico books to read and he would read her books when he was older.

 

It was Monday and Nico had taken a quick lunch of the school’s food, which tasted awful, and headed to the library. The food on Monday was always the worst.  He had quite a bit of homework to do so he doubted he’d have time to read. But just in case, he brought the current book he was reading, _The Cuckoo’s Calling_ , which he was halfway through.

Nico headed to his usual seat and the corner of the library. It was more secluded in that area and there was a small window that let in sunlight so Nico could read nicely. The nice view of the sky outside was a bonus. Bianca used to spend her time with Nico here too and they would do homework or read together. There were two chairs there and one used to occupy Bianca but now Nico just placed his stuff there.

Nico entered the library. The head librarian, Piper McLean, waved at him. She was Cherokee and always had little braids and feathers in her hair. She was also kind to Nico and sometimes gave him suggestions on what to read. Piper, at that time, was talking to a short boy with curly brown hair and dark skin. The boy’s back was to Nico and when Piper waved at him and the boy gave an abrupt look at Nico. He then waved goodbye at Piper and left, presumably to do whatever he was going to do in the library.

Nico then walked up to his friend and greeted her with his usual, “Hey.”

Piper smiled at Nico. “Hey to you too. How are you?”

“Fine. You?”

“Wonderful.” Piper eyed the book he was reading. “So you decided to read it?”

“Yeah. I started just yesterday.”

“Ah. How’s Bianca?”

“She’s fine. She said she’s settling in well.” Nico liked conversing with Piper. Bianca, who used the library way before Nico did, introduced the two of them and they became fast friends.

“That’s great. Tell her I said hi.”

“Will do.” Nico said. “Bye.”

“Enjoy your book!”

Nico laughed and made his way to his usual place.

 

Nico froze. At theseat where Bianca used to use sat the boy who was talking to Piper earlier. He seemed to be doing homework and didn’t notice Nico’s presence as he had his headphones on.

Nico felt irrationally angry, which was stupid because Bianca didn’t come here anymore and it was a _public_ library after all. And he could just place his stuff on the floor next to him like he used to do when Bianca was there. Nico sighed and decided against arguing with the boy. He sat down on his chair and took out his homework. He was pretty sure he did those actions with anger.

He was just starting on his Geography homework when the boy tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at him. The boy had deep brown eyes and ears that were pointy like an elf. He was grinning at Nico and he had the kind of annoying, twisted, mischievous grin that got on Nico’s nerve. Nico thought he was Hispanic.

“Hello.” Nico was supposed to say it nicely but it came out harsh instead.

The Latino gave him a confused look but continued the conversation anyway. “I’m Leo.” He offered his hand. 

Nico nodded and grabbed Leo’s hand. “Nico.” They shook. Nico thought the boy’s fingers were long and nimble but they were also calloused and so warm. He realised that the boy basically radiated heat. Warmth would describe him since he seemed friendly and always ready to help.

Leo looked at him from head to toe, a small grin plastered on his face and his gentle brown eyes piercing into Nico hard dark ones. “It’s a pity I’ve never seen you around. What grade are you in?”

Nico felt his face redden, which only fuelled the impish grin on Leo’s face. He couldn’t possibly be flirting with someone like him right? “In… in grade nine.” He stuttered.

Leo looked thoughtful. “I’m in grade 10. Are you new or something?”

Nico shook his head. “I try not to spend a lot of time around people.”

“Well you should I think.” Leo said.

Nico decided to throw back Leo’s question. “I’ve never seen you here.” Leo didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would be in the library alone when he could be hanging with his friends or girlfriend or whoever.

The Latino still had the playful grin on his face, except it was wider now. “Maybe I was told about a certain cute boy who might spend a lot of time alone here.”

“What?”

“What?” Nico looked at the boy in front of him blankly, wishing that he’d wipe that stupid grin off his ridiculously adorable face. Yes, Nico admitted it, Leo was cute. Whatever. It was just an observation.

Leo winked at him and this time Nico wanted to _be_ the person to wipe that stupid grin off Leo’s face. “Well I gotta scram. See you around.” He got his stuff and left but threw a paper ball on Nico’s lap.

Nico felt a sudden coldness around him. He looked at the balled up white paper sitting on the tight black jeans he wore. The paper ball was bright compared to the dark of his jeans like the way Leo was compared to Nico. Nico realised that the coldness was always there around him but disappeared when Leo was in his presence.

He opened the paper ball. The script on the crumpled paper was messy and written in black ink. It stated Leo’s number and a message below that said:

_That’s my number obviously. I was thinking maybe we could go for coffee one day. If you like coffee that is otherwise we can go somewhere else. Anywhere really. Call me when you can. Or if you don’t I’ll probably look for you in the library eventually. Piper said you’re a great person too. I hope you contact me soon._

_Leo Valdez. Or as I like to call myself: Super Sized McShizzle_

_;)_

Nico read the letter a few times unsure if what he was reading was true. He figured he’d give Leo a chance. It wouldn’t hurt right? He also didn’t know if he should thank or kill Piper for this but in the meantime, he’d forget she was part of this.

A few minutes later, he continued his homework. Though it was quite difficult to focus when Leo’s impish grin was plastered onto his brain. Well the bell rang, he left for his next period. On the way out, Piper winked at him, her kaleidoscope eyes shining.

 

 


End file.
